


Four Seasons

by PilotintheAttic



Category: Maine & Wolf
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotintheAttic/pseuds/PilotintheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/gifts).



> Unbeta'd.

It was an unusually hot day in August when Maine found the LP he had been searching for. It had been lost in the cabin for quite some time, and the old record player had sat useless under the bed for months. Wolf was sitting on the sofa when he found it, basking in the golden afternoon light and looking out over the endless countryside through the cabin’s open window. Dust floated gently earthwards in the light and every so often Wolf would blow softly just to see it dance.

“Aha!” Maine said from across the room, where he was rummaging around in a small trunk that held all their food supplies and many miscellaneous objects. Wolf turned around to see him holding a square brown-paper packet aloft, a triumphant grin on his face. “I found it! At last!”

“What is it? Going to tell me yet?”

Maine laughed and stood up, crossing the room to the corner where the bed was and fishing the record player out. He had been keeping the name of the LP a secret from Wolf since he had got it. “Be patient and you’ll find out,” he said, putting the record on the player and setting it up. He turned it on, and grinned at Wolf as the music began to play.

Wolf furrowed his brow in thought. “That’s... Vivaldi,” he said. “Four Seasons.” He smiled and lay back down on the sofa, gazing out at the scenery beyond the window again. “This piece always reminds me of the countryside.”

Not a moment later, Maine was at his side and dragging him to standing by the wrist. Wolf stumbled, but Maine caught him. He arranged Wolf’s hands, putting one at his waist and holding the other out. As the music swelled, Maine stepped to the side and led Wolf around the room in a somewhat ungainly dance, and it wasn’t long before both of them were laughing. It was clear that Maine knew the music, as he changed his movements according to changes in the music, and at one point spun Wolf around perfectly in time to it. Wolf chuckled and tried, unsuccessfully, to spin Maine, who simply repeated the manoeuvre with all the grace of a professional. 

“Summer,” Maine said, as they paused after the spin. “The second movement.” He drew Wolf close to him and they touched noses, before Wolf leaned into their next step and they danced on the spot, turning in small circles. Then, without warning, the music rose and Maine twirled Wolf around. Their feet caught and Wolf yelped and fell. “Shit, I’m sorry,” Maine said, though unable to hide his smile.

Wolf just gave him a look of mock-annoyance, still kneeling. Maine crouched down in front of him and they shared a quick kiss, before Wolf gave a playful grin and pushed Maine back to land clumsily on the ground.

“Oi!” Maine said in surprise, laughing. 

“Oh come on, get up,” Wolf replied, standing and extending a hand. “You know you deserved that.” 

The spy raised an eyebrow, as if expecting some kind of trick, but Wolf just smiled, so he took his hand and allowed Wolf to lead him in the dance this time. Wolf was more careful, covering much less ground while dancing than Maine had, but this didn’t stop the accidental stepping on toes and loss of balance. 

“Autumn,” Maine murmured.

“Third movement,” Wolf added with a chuckle. The strings in the music were quieter now and the two young men had stopped laughing and grinning, each looking into the others’ bright eyes as they moved. Maine raised his arm and twirled Wolf, their eyes leaving one another for only the briefest of moments, and brought Wolf back to him so they were almost touching. 

Wolf closed the gap, and Maine put a knuckle under Wolf’s chin to lift his head. Wolf closed his eyes when they kissed, but Maine kept his half open until just before they drew away again. They spun again and took a few more steps together as the music picked up again, but they both knew that neither of them were still in the mood for dancing. There was another quiet section and they kissed again, Maine threading his fingers through Wolf’s hair. 

“I think we should turn off the music,” Wolf said, speaking into Maine’s shoulder between their affectionate nuzzles. “So we don’t wear down the record.” 

Maine gave a small hmph of a laugh and said, “We haven’t yet got to Winter. Let’s keep it on, yeah?”

Wolf rolled his eyes, smiling. “Alright. Quietly though.”

Maine moved away and crouched by the record player to turn down the volume a little. He then stood up and held out his hand to Wolf, who took it and let himself be led gently towards the bed.


End file.
